1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dipole antenna, more particularly to a dipole antenna adapted for disposing in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the frequency bands in which Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) operate is the 2.4 GHz frequency band. Antenna types that are generally used in the 2.4 GHZ frequency band include the sleeve dipole antenna, the printed antenna, and the chip antenna.
The sleeve dipole antenna is generally used as an external antenna and is often disposed externally on the housing of an electronic device (e.g., a portable computer, a router, or an access point). As a result, the electronic device is aesthetically compromised and the sleeve dipole antenna is vulnerable to external forces. The printed antenna and the chip antenna are generally used as internal antennas and are often disposed inside the housing of an electronic device. However, the printed antenna and the chip antenna must be disposed on a substrate (e.g., printed circuit board) and thus require allocation of valuable space inside the housing of the electronic device to accommodate the same.